lifeisfeudalfandomcom-20200223-history
Skills
Skills enable a player to perform certain actions in-game, and are raised by performing actions associated with a skill. There are 25 primary crafting skills, 25 primary combat skills, 5 secondary crafting skills, 5 secondary combat skills and 5 minor skills. Combat and Crafting skills each have a separate skill cap of 600 points, except minor skills, which have no skill cap. Raising a skill will also increase the associated primary and secondary stats. Each skill can be raised to a maximum of 100, but skill gain slows more rapidly the higher the skill becomes. Skill gain slowing can be plotted on a graph using a concave; meaning that a skill could be raised to 60 in a few days, 90 in a few weeks, however reaching 100 could take months. Skill gain can be increased with skill multipliers from food. Setting You can set skills stats to three states: Up, Locked and Down. Upping means that you allow that stat or skill to raise, Locking means that you don’t allow that skill or stat to change value (outside effects may lower the value temporarily or permanently) and Downing which means that you do not allow that stat and skill to raise. If a skill cap or stat cap is hit, downed skills will lower to allow upped skills to raise. Minor skills *Climbing - Used to traverse steep inclines. Higher levels increase players climb speed at steeper angles. *Lifting - Used to lift and carry objects. Higher levels increase a players speed while carrying objects. *Horseback Riding - Used to ride simple horses. Higher levels enable players to ride higher quality simple horses. *Swimming - Used to swim efficiently. Higher levels reduce stamina drain while swimming, enabling the player to swim further without slowing down. *Authority - Very important skill. Used to begin the order creation process, claim land and give oaths of allegiance. Higher levels increase the amount of land you are able to claim under your realms name or for your personal claim. Efficient building ;Must use skill You need to perform actions associated with that skill so chopping wood for woodcutting, getting smacked about with your shield for Shield Mastery, etc. ;Monitor skill locks In terms of skills, Life is Feudal is a MMORPG like Ultima. This means you’re going to have to unlock a skill so you can raise it. The reason for locking is that you have a limited amount of skill points. Raise skills that are going to help you towards reaching your in game goals. ;Large amounts of low quality materials If you’re leveling a crafting skill, try to use lots of low quality materials on cheap recipes and schematics. This’ll give you more levels long term, putting you closer to the REALLY good stuff. ;Use training equipment Studying something can only get you so far, you’ve gotta actually get your hands dirty! Using training equipment doesn’t just level the skill, it also lets you get a feel for it. For example, let’s say you’re leveling Crossbows Mastery. Practicing with the weapon acquaints you with it’s range, sights and bolt drop. ;Stay well fed, skill multipliers Unlike other MMO RPG war games, you’ve got to eat if you want to stay alive. But this is just one feature concerning food, as you can gain skill multipliers. If you eat high quality food you gain a skill multiplier. Food comes in five levels; five being the highest. The higher quality the food you eat, the greater the skill multiplier you get! ;Mentoring and Drill Ever wish you could train skills while you were offline and AFK? You can in Life is Feudal with the Drill and Mentoring skills. While not nearly as efficient as using skills, a Mentor can raise the selected skill of anyone in their school to the same as their own. Category:Skills